


Thursday in the Library

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: Patchouli spends time with her friends on her last day alive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Thursday in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Thursday in the Danger Room" by Run the Jewels.

Patchouli lay on her bed, her pink dress stained red with coughed-up blood. Everything hurt. Her vision was blurry. She struggled to breathe. Yet, Patchouli was determined to live one more day. She could do it. Today is Thursday, the day of Wood, of Life. One last day.

“Patchouli! I came here as soon as I woke up!” Patchouli turned her head towards the voice. A short witch was quickly walking closer, broomstick in hand. Her hair was a mixture of blond and gray. Her black and white clothing was the more recognizable color combination.

“Ah, Marisa. I never thought I’d die before you,” Patchouli whispered softly. There was a raspiness within her words. “Tell me, are you excited to inherit all of these books?”

“Don’t say that!” Marisa exclaimed. She held Patchouli’s hand. “I don’t want these books; I just want you to get better!”

Patchouli gave a weak smile. She’d laugh if it didn’t hurt her lungs. “You’ve gotten much better at lying with age.”

“No!” Marisa shouted. She stood over Patchouli and gripped her hand harder. “I really mean it!” Patchouli could feel something wet drop on her face.

A silver-haired maid arrived with a steaming teapot and teacups on a platter. She placed it on a desk next Patchouli. “Thank you, Sakuya,” Patchouli whispered. Sakuya gave a slight bow before quickly leaving. “If you really mean it,” Patchouli said, “you’ll help me drink this. I can’t even hold an empty cup.” Marisa poured some tea into a teacup and slowly fed it to her.

When the teacup was empty, Marisa quietly sat next to Patchouli on the bed. For an hour, the only sounds Marisa heard were the uneven breathing of Patchouli and the echoes of books being moved.  
“Miss Pache, it’s story time!” The young vampire rushed towards her. Her rainbow wings bounced with excitement.

“Flandre, story time is on Fridays.” Friday, the day of Metal. Metal overcomes Wood. That was not something Patchouli wanted to be reminded of.

“But, I heard what everyone’s saying,” Flandre said with a sniffle. “That’s why I want to have story time now, before you go.”

Patchouli gave a slow sigh and tapped Marisa’s hand. “Call Koakuma over. You two can read.”

Marisa did so, and Koakuma arrived. Her dress was covered with dust. “Miss Knowledge, I just finished shelving the books you asked me to. What would you like me to do next?” She listened to Patchouli’s request and nodded in approval. She found a book of children’s tales and read it aloud.

For the rest of the afternoon, Koakuma and Marisa took turns reading stories from the book. Flandre listened with eagerness, commenting on the stories to Patchouli. Patchouli forced herself to stay awake.

When the book was done, Sakuya reappeared with dinner. “This is for you two. Now, it’s bedtime Miss Flandre.”

“No!” Flandre pouted. “I want to spend more time with Miss Pache!”

“I said, it’s bedtime.”

“I don’t want –” Flandre and Sakuya disappeared.

Marisa and Koakuma devoured their dinner. “You’ll be my new boss, Marisa. I can call you ‘Miss Kirisame,’ if you prefer that,” Koakuma said.

“What?! Patchouli, I thought you were joking earlier.”

“I’m trusting you with the library. You love these books so much you stole some from me. I know you’ll do well.” Marisa was about to cry again when she heard a door open.

Sakuya returned with two more visitors. One was a tall red-haired woman in a solemn stance. The other was the mistress of the mansion, trying to look dignified as tears ran down her face. Patchouli looked at them. “Meiling, Remi, you’re here. Now I can die in peace.”

Remilia ran towards Patchouli, hugging her and sobbing into her dress. “Pache, I tried everything to change your fate. But still, still…”

“You did all you could, like everyone else.” She faced Meiling. “You’ll have to help take care of Remi. Help her move on.” Meiling placed her fist in her hand and nodded.

Patchouli was getting tired. Everything was becoming blurrier, except for the image of a small boat coming closer. She thought about the servants and friends that surrounded her. Goodbye, she mouthed.

The clock struck midnight. The ax felled the tree for the coffin.


End file.
